


Sam can See

by vamprav



Series: All the Crack [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Psychic Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: When Sam laid eyes on Gabriel his took one look at the six golden wings and decided against trying to pursue the case that had brought them to town.





	Sam can See

Dean had been halfway through introducing himself to the janitor when Sam had taken one look at the man, grabbed Dean by the collar, yelled “Nope” at the top of his lungs, and proceeded to literally drag him out the double doors of the entry hall. Dean had blinked in dumbfounded shock as the janitor looked on in clear amusement as Sam hauled him all the way back to the car.

“Sam! What the fuck?” He asked as he was tossed into the passenger seat.

“We are not hunting that man, I refuse, it is not happening.” Sam declared, slamming the door and rounding the car to slide into the driver’s seat.

“He’s the one responsable?” Dean went for the door handle.

“Yup,” Sam hit the door lock, “We’re not hunting him, Dean.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“He tastes like Frigga did and he’s got wings, I don’t know what the wings are but no, Dean, we are not hunting a fully manifested pagan god.”

“Aw, Samshine, we could have had so much fun.” A voice cooed from the backseat and Sam went very still.

Dean spun in his seat to see the janitor hanging over the back of the seat, arms looped around Sam’s shoulders, and lollipop stick poking out between teeth as he smiled. Sam’s eyes were wide as he stared into the rearview mirror in open awe.

“Holy shit.” The younger Winchester whispered.

“You can see a bit more than standard, can’t you, kiddo.” Sam shivered, a look of bliss passing across his face.

“Hear more, too.” Sam’s voice had gone deep and throaty, like the one time Dean had caught him lying under a maypole.

“You good, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“I think I’m making him high,” the creature muzzed, tracing a finger along Sam’s collarbone.

Sam arched under the touch, trying to get closer, and then went boneless as his eyes rolled back in his head. The two other occupants of the car blinked at the unconscious man for a handful of seconds before Dean sighed.

“Well, the last time he did that was when he was fourteen and fell into a pool of holy water blessed by a true priest.” Dean said.

“Just how sensitive is your brother?” The god asked.

“Sensitive enough that I’m not even questioning if your a threat to him.”


End file.
